1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to print controlling devices, print controlling methods, and programs that cause printing to be carried out using sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method is known in which, while using a rolled continuous sheet (hereinafter, referred to as a roll sheet), a printed roll sheet is again taken up by a take-up device and is cut in a back-end process or cut with a cutting device provided in a printing apparatus.
With an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-182424, cut marks serving as guides for cutting a roll sheet are printed at actual cut positions for respective printed pages. Then, when printing is completed, the cut marks on the roll sheet are automatically detected so as to carry out a cutting operation.
Here, some applications or work flow systems that supply image data to be printed to a printing apparatus may add marks, such as a register mark and a crop mark, indicating cut positions to the image data to be transmitted to the printing apparatus. However, with the apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-182424, cut marks indicating cut positions are printed at actual cut positions for respective printed pages regardless of whether the image data includes a mark indicating a cut position, and thus a redundant cut mark may be printed. Therefore, a recording medium, such as paper, and a recording agent, such as ink, are wasted, and the printing throughput decreases.